The Rose
by DreamerGuurrl
Summary: Miley's life is falling apart. She just witnessed the horrible fight between her mom and dad involving the police. She and her mom move for a fresh start. Everything's perfect for once including her love life. But what happens when her past comes back?
1. Prologue

**Here is a new story! Hope you like it!**** Favorite and Review! **

**Prologue**

Since when had my life been a total mess? The only guy I loved was ignoring me, my mom was seeing another man, and I haven't talked to my dad since that night.

So why did he decide to suddenly be a part of my life? He was never really a dad to me and I never considered him as my dad.

I tried texting Nick but he wasn't answering me so I sent him a farewell text.

Me: Im srry Nick. I know I hurt you but plz understand i never wanted to. Its ok if u never want to talk to me again. I understand. I will always love u. Goodbye –Miley

I let out a soft cry as a single tear came rolling down my face. I cried a little harder as I clutched the single, dead, rose to my chest. Nick gave me the rose two weeks ago saying the rose wasn't as beautiful as me and he loved me.

Now I'm pretty sure he didn't feel that way now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** One! Right now it's going to be flashbacks from six months ago. Later it's going to be the present. Hope I'm not confusing you ;) If I am**_** italics**_** is past and regular is present. Got it?**

**The Rose Chapter One**

I couldn't believe that 6 months ago was when my life came crashing down. After that day my life slowly was coming back together. It was great for a while. But happiness can't last forever.

It all started two days ago when my dad called me wanting to be a part of my life again. Why did he have to come and ruin my perfectly good life? Then later that day my mom told she made things official with the guy she had been seeing. But worst of all that was day I lost the love of my life.

My life is so crappy and messed up.

I sighed as I let out another tear form in my eye. I squeezed my hands around the dead rose Nick gave me 2 weeks ago. I squeezed tighter to my heart as I let out another soft cry. I ran my hand through my messy, tangled hair. I remember that day exactly.

_I heard another crash come from downstairs and I cringed. My parents were fighting again. Except this time more yelling was involved and there was stuff being thrown._

_Terrified, I clutched my pillow against my chest. I heard my dad screaming and his tone of voice scared me._

_My mom barged in my room startling me. "Grab your bags. We have to go. We can't stay here any longer." She said. Her usual smile that made everything okay was gone replaced with a worried, and scared look._

_She left quickly to her room to go pack leaving me in mine. As fast as I could I grabbed my clothes from my drawer throwing them in my bag. I dug out a bag from the bag of my closet just in case I ever wanted to run away or something like this happened. I had packed this bag about several months ago when my parents started fighting._

_On my way out I grabbed my iPod and my laptop. When I reached downstairs my mom was already there. She saw me and had her keys in her hand. We started to head for the door when my dad appeared from the kitchen. He saw our bags and he grew angry._

"_Where the hell do you think you are going?" he roared._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! Favorite and Review! How do you like this new story?**

**The Rose Chapter Two**

"_I'm sorry Michael but I can't let my daughter and I live like this any longer" my mom said._

_My dad crushed the beer can he was holding with his hands. "Your daughter? She's my daughter too Kate!" he yelled._

_He narrowed his eyes at us. "You two aren't going anywhere" he said._

"_I'm sorry Michael" she said as she headed for the door and I walked behind her._

"_Nooo!" my dad shouted running to the door blocking us. _

"_Please let us go" my mother pleaded tears in her eyes. _

"_I told you already you two aren't leaving" he said sternly._

"_You don't control me! I can do whatever the hell I want!" my mom yelled._

_That's when my dad slapped her across the face._

"_Mom!" I shouted._

"_Shut the hell up bitch!" My dad yelled at me._

"_Don't you dare call her that?" My mom said pushing him into the wall with all the effort she could._

_My dad looked at her angry. He was about to go after her again when I stepped in the way._

_My dad took his anger out on me instead. He punched me in the eye and kicked me in the leg._

"_Get away from her you bastard!" My mom shouted kicking him in his spot._

_My dad groaned but still was able to hit my mom in the stomach._

_I screamed as I took out my phone and frantically called 911._

_The police arrived less than 5 minutes later. We are so lucky we live close by the police station._

_They arrived kicking down the door as they pulled away my dad from my weak mom._

_They arrested my father and took him away but left us to be questioned. My mom and I were both fine enough not go to the hospital but we were both mentally scarred. _

_I ended up with a black eye, bruises on my leg, and head was bleeding a little bit. My mom had a lot of bruises all over her body, cuts on her face, and her lip was busted up._

_When the police left my mom hugged me telling me everything was going to be okay now and we both needed a fresh start. She decided to move to a new town so I would be going to a new school._

_She called one of her old high school friends and asked if we could stay with her while we looked for an apartment. She agreed. _

_I tried to calm down by telling myself everything's fine but I couldn't. I couldn't wait for a fresh start. _


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm obsessed with this story! I can't stop writing haha **

**Anyways, please review this story! Any comment is acceptable. Please**

**tell me how to improve or what I'm doing great! **

**Please I really want to know what you guys think!**

**The Rose Chapter Three**

_A couple of days later my mom and I moved to a new town about two hours away. We arrived to a small house in a nice neighborhood. There were kids running down the street as they played tag. A couple of kids about my age all sat down on a porch laughing. Two neighbors chatted and a family was washing a car while spraying each other with a hose._

_I leaned my head against the window. I wished my life was this easy. The sky was blue and the grass was a bright green. Everything about this town seemed happy._

"_Lucinda!" My mom said when the woman opened the door. They hugged each other. "How are you Kate?" Lucinda asked concerned. "I've been better" my mom shrugged. The woman nodded turning to me. "Ohmigosh is this Miley? You grew up since I saw you when you were just a baby!" the woman said. _

_My mom put her arm on my shoulder smiling. "Yes she's 16 now"_

"_Wow well I have a son who's a couple of years younger. His name is Justin he's 14. You two will be going to the same school except he's a freshman and you are a junior from what your mom told me"_

"_That's cool" I said._

"_Well I'm pretty sure you two want to settle in. Kate your room is right down this hall and Miley, if you just wait until I show your mom her room I'll take you to yours" Lucinda said._

_I nodded as she took my mom to her room. A couple of minutes later she took me to my room. "Well here we are." She said opening the door. The room was a reddish color and had hardwood floor. There was a single bed by the window and the closet was smaller than the one at my old house. Outside the window there was a tree that it looked like you could escape easily. "My son used to live in this room but when he started sneaking out I moved him to the room across the hall. I'm sure you will be fine if you need any help I am the room at the end at Justin is across the hall right here." She said. _

"_Ok thank you" I said._

_She looked at my face for a moment examining my black eye. I was too lazy to cover it up this morning. The police said it wouldn't probably go away until another week or so since he hit me hard._

"_Everything's going to be fine. I promise. You're safe now" she said pulling me into a comforting hug. She pulled away as she headed for the door. She turned back to me. "Oh I told your mother I'll be taking you two out to dinner tonight so settle in and in a couple of hours we'll go since it's a school night and you have a long day ahead of you."_

"_Thank you" I said giving her a gentle smile._

"_Your welcome" she said leaving me to unpack._

_I started unpacking my clothes and thought about what she said._

"_Your safe now." _

_I sure hope so._


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the last chapter being really short! ****This ****might**** be the last chapter I will be uploading today until Friday since I get really loaded with homework and I don't have time to write and upload. Ugh I so need a laptop so I can upload like everyday!**

**I so need to upload my other story I think that story has another 5 or 6 chapters left. This story won't be ending probably until another two or three months!**

**Once I'm done with my other story I will upload another story I've been working on!**

**Anyways enough talking! Let's get to the story! Review Please!**

**The Rose Chapter Four**

_Lucinda took us to a nice Italian restaurant and her son Justin came along. Justin had brownish blondish hair and blue eyes. I covered up my black eye with make up since I didn't want anyone to stare._

_I wore my nice winter black jacket with my favorite jeans and my black heels._

_I sat next to my mom as her and Lucinda talked about their old high school memories. I played with my food and Justin was texting on his phone. _

_Then we got the bill and Lucinda looked at her watch. "My goodness it's almost 9 we better go these kids have school tomorrow at 8 a.m." _

_My mother nodded agreeing. I had to sit next to Justin in the back the way home. My mom and Lucinda kept talking and laughing the front._

"_Does it hurt?" Justin asked quietly._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_Your eye, does it hurt?"_

"_Oh yeah the police said it won't disappear until maybe next week" I said._

"_Oh" he said._

_I nodded awkwardly. _

"_So are you a junior?" he asked._

"_Yes" I said._

"_I'm a freshman." He said._

"_Cool how do you like it?" I asked._

"_It's cool" he said. _

_When we got home I went straight to bed. I was so tired._

_The next morning my alarm went off and I groaned. I got up quickly putting on some jeans and a shirt. I grabbed my backpack swinging it over my shoulder. I went downstairs and found Justin eating cereal. _

_I grabbed a banana that my mom bought the day before. "That's all you're going to eat?" Justin asked. "Yea I'm not that hungry" I said. "Oh your mom said you could take her car and my mom was wondering if you can take me since you can drive" He said. "Yeah that's fine. Where is my mom anyways?" _

"_Her and my mom went to go look for an apartment this morning." He said. "Ok well let's go" I said grabbing my keys from my backpack. Justin got up throwing away his cereal. We got in the car as we headed to school. Justin turned on the radio singing along to the song. I looked at him. "What? C'mon have some fun!" he said as he started singing along again. I sighed as I started singing._

_We approached the school and I parked. "JUSTIN!" someone shouted. "I'll meet you later Miley!" he said to me as he ran up to his friend. I nodded as I headed to the office to get my schedule. "Hey my name is Miley Cyrus. I'm new here." I said to the lady at the desk. "I see" she said. She handed me a two slips of paper one with my schedule and the other was my locker. "The library is around the corner go pick up your books. Here is your ID card." She said. The picture was the same from my old school._

_By the time I got my books and got to my locker I was late to my first period Algebra 2. "Um my name is Miley. I'm um new here" I said to the teacher. He nodded. "Class this Miley she's new here please help her feel welcomed." He said. He pointed to an empty desk back in the corner. "There's your seat" he said. I approached my seat sitting down. _

_The girl in front of me turned around. She had wavy black hair and brown eyes. "Hey my name is Selena." She said. "I'm Miley" I said. "Let me see your schedule" she said. I handed the slip of paper. "Yay! We have our first three classes together!" she said. "Cool" I said. _

"_So who are you sitting with at lunch?" she asked. "No one." I said. "Oh you should sit with me!" she said. "Really?" I asked in disbelief. No one in my old school bothered to talk to me. I never really had any friends. She nodded smiling. "Ok thanks" I said. _

_**LUNCH**_

"_Hey everyone this is Miley." Selena introduced me to her friends. Someone however caught my eye. He was ohmigod cute!_


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys are AMAZING! **** I just finished checking my email and wow! Thank you so much! I love you guys! You totally deserve another chapter! And I don't want to wait until Friday to upload again.**

**I ****might ****upload another chapter this week maybe I don't know. You guys put a smile on my face **** thank you so much!**

**The Rose Chapter Five**

"_So this is Demi, Taylor S, Miranda, Emily, Vanessa, Ashley,__ Mitchell, Ryan, Joe, David, Zac, Taylor L, and Nick." Selena said pointing to cute boy at the end of the table. Nick smiled at me making me blush. _

"_Miley come over here!" Demi called me over. I went down to sit next to her. "So where are you from?" she asked me. "I just moved here yesterday. I use to live two hours away." I said. "That's cool. So you're a junior right?" she asked. I nodded. "Selena, Miranda, Emily, Mitchell, Ryan, Taylor L, Nick, and I are juniors too. Taylor S, Vanessa, Ashley, Joe, David, and Zac are all seniors." She said. _

"_Woo Senior year!" Ashley said. I smiled. "So just wondering why did you move during the middle of the year?" Emily asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me including the cute boy Nick. "Um my mom um missed her hometown so we decided to move back here" I lied. Everyone believed it though and I felt relieved. I didn't wan to tell anyone the real reason yet._

_The bell rang at the end of lunch and I grabbed my bag throwing it over my shoulder. "I checked your schedule and your next two classes are with Nick." Selena said. "You can ask him anything" she said walking away. _

_Nick came up to me smiling. "Selena told me we have the last two classes together" he said. "Uh yeah she just told me too. Do you think you can help me find them? Selena helped me out earlier." I said nervously. He smiled at me. "Sure this way" he said leading me down the crowded hallway. I grinned as we walked slowly to class. As we got closer to our class Nick turned. "Uh oh" he said. "What?" I said confused. _

"_Nothing Ryan and David are picking on some freshman" he said. I turned and saw David and Ryan laughing at some kid. He had blondish and brownish hair. It was Justin. I was about to go step in but Nick beat me. "Hey!" he called walking closer to them. I walked behind Nick. David and Ryan turned. "Hey dude" they said doing their handshake._

"_What's going on?" Nick asked. "Oh nothing" they said mischievously. "Cut it out guys c'mon just leave the kid alone." "Alright fine" David said as he and Ryan walked away. Nick walked over to Justin throwing out his hand. Justin eyed suspiciously. "Dude it's a hand take it." He said. Justin nodded as he took his hand getting up. "Thanks man"_

"_You better get to class" Nick said. Justin nodded. _

"_Are you okay Justin?" I asked worried. He nodded. "I'm fine. What about you?" he asked obviously asking about my black eye. I stiffened. "I've been better" I said. "Okay see you later" he said walking off._

_Nick and I continued walking. "So how do you know that kid?" he asked. "I'm sort of living with him while my mom is looking for an apartment" I explained as we got to class. "She doesn't care where we sit." He said. I nodded going to the back of the room dropping my backpack on a desk as I took a seat. To my surprise Nick sat down next to me. "You don't have to sit with me you know" I said. "Oh I know but I want to" he smirked. _

_I blushed looking down. "Why?" I asked. "You seem interesting and you're kind of cute" he said. I blushed harder. "Thanks you're kind of cute too" I said looking him in the eye. I think my heart just melted. "Listen you want to hangout tonight?" he asked. _

"_Sure" I said. "Great pick you up at 6" he winked as the class started. I smiled as I took out a paper scribbling my address and my phone number. I threw it on Nick's desk. He unwrapped it smiling to himself. I could feel him glance at me but I focused my attention to the teacher. A couple minutes later a note landed on my desk._

_I looked at Nick and then I unfolded the paper it said:_

_ Nick_

_555-6586_

_Can't wait for tonight! _

_I smiled putting the note back in my pocket. _

_**Later...**_

"_Mom?" I called through the house. "In here honey!" she called from the living room. She, Lucinda, and Justin were all sat down by the T.V. Lucinda and my mom were looking at magazines and Justin was playing a video game._

"_I'm going out with a friend" I said. My mom looked happy. "Ok who?" she asked. "His name's Nick I'll be back around 8ish" I said. "It's just you and this boy?" she said. I nodded. I felt a buzz in my pocket and I pulled out my phone._

Nick: Im here. Come outside.

"_He's here mom. Bye I love you" I said kissing her on the cheek. "Okay be careful" my mom said. I walked out and Nick held out his arms for a hug. I hugged him wishing to stay like that._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey it's chapter 6! Ugh I got braces today** **:/**

**Anyways here you guys go! Btw I was so happy when I checked my email yesterday!**

**Thank you,**** I you guys so much! This story is going to move more quickly now.**

**The Rose Chapter Six**

_ Nick took me to the park that night which was fine with me since I wasn't really in the mood yet to go the arcade or movies._

_We walked over to the swings as we both started swinging and talking. Next we ended up lying down in the grass looking up at the sky. "Man this is beautiful" I said. "What you've never seen the stars before" he chucked. I shook my head. "I used to live in the city and we never saw the stars really good at night"_

_He rolled over onto his side facing me. "So Miss Miley what else should I know about you" he smiled._

"_Well I hate pink I prefer dark blue, my clothes are mainly dark colors since bright colors sometimes annoy me, I hate peanuts, I love dogs, I once dyed my hair black, rap music annoys me, I prefer country and pop music, and I'm sucker for British accents" I smiled. _

"_Wow." He said. "Well Miss Miley that was quite fascinating if I might say" he said in a British accent. _

"_I know now Mr. Nicholas why is it absolutely amazing" I giggle using my best British accent.  
_

"_I would have to say dying your hair black because your hair is amazing the color it is now" he said looking into my eyes. I blushed smiling. _

"_We should get going its 9" he sighed. "What? It's 9?" I shrieked getting up quickly._

"_Relax we just lost track of time" he said._

"_You're right. I had a lot of fun." I said._

"_Me too we should do this again." He said._

"_I would like that" I smiled_

_When I got home he walked me to the doorstep. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" he said._

_I nodded. "Yeah see you then" I said._

"_Cool" he said hugging me goodnight as I walked into the house grinning. _

_The next couple of weeks passed by really fast and everyday Nick and I grew closer. Finally one day he asked me out! Of course I said yes! _

"_Nick!" I giggled chasing him. "If you want your backpack back you're going have to beg!" he yelled. "Pwetty please Nick can I pwease have my bag?" I said giving him a puppy dog look. "I don't know you're going to have to try harder" he said coming close to my face. "Please" I said cutely. "All right" he sighed giving me my bag. That's when I noticed how close his face was to mine. Slowly he leaned in. I panicked quickly turning. "What's wrong?" he asked hurt. _

"_Nothing just I have never done this before and I'm scared." I said._

_He cupped my face with his hands. "There is nothing to be scared of. It doesn't matter how many girls I've kissed before but look you're different. Hell you're making me so nervous I think I might pass out at any moment."_

"_Are you scared?" I asked._

"_Yeah I've never felt this way towards a girl before and it's scaring me but also I love it" he said._

_I grinned as we both started leaning in sharing the most powerful and amazing kiss ever._

"_Nick this is beautiful!" I gasped holding the perfect red rose to my face. "I picked it out just for you. I love you Miley" he said. __"Oh Nick! I love you too!" I said kissing him. _

_Finally my life was perfect. I had told Nick about my dad and we were strong as ever and my mom decided to stay with Lucinda since they were like family now and we didn't want to leave them. _

_I was home alone on a Saturday afternoon when the phone rang. _

"_Hello?" I answered a little happy._

"_Uh hi um is Kate or Miley there?" the raspy voice on the other end asked._

"_This is Miley" I said._

"_Miley? Is this you? Wow you sound like a young lady." The voice said._

_I froze recognizing the voice. Dad._

"_What do you want" I said coldly._

"_I want to be a part of your life again Miles." He said._


	8. Chapter 7

**One wor****d to explain my life right now is excellent!**

**Without you guys being awesome about this story I wouldn't never gotten over **_**him.**_

**I will explain it all later but right now here is Chapter 7! **

**By the way sorry if I don't upload next week I might go to the homecoming game and have a sleepover with my best friends **** I haven't hung out with them outside of school in a while so it will be so much fun to be with them again!**

**Chapter Seven The Rose**

"_You what?" I gasped. _

"_Sweetheart I miss you and I want to be in your life. Please give me another chance." He begged._

_So many things were running through my head. First, whether or not to include my dad in my life again. Then I remembered back to six months ago and I couldn't go through that again. I just couldn't._

"_Dad I don't know if I can after all the crap you put me and mom through." I said._

"_I know honey and I'm sorry. Truly I am but I changed." He said._

_I didn't believe him for a second though. "And why should I believe you?" I snapped. I hadn't talked to my dad in half a year and now that I was all my anger towards him started coming out._

"_Everyday for a year and a half you put my Mom and me through hell. I knew it wasn't long until Mom left your drunk ass. Do you know last year I had no friends? I pushed them away because I was afraid they would hurt me like you did. Well guess what with you gone my life is absolutely amazing. I have tons of caring friends, a boyfriend who loves me, and Mom and me happy with our new lives." I spat into the phone. _

"_You saying you rather not have me involved in your new, glorious life because I will screw it up?" he said into the phone angry._

"_Yes" I said._

"_Well you're wrong trust me I found your number don't think I can't find out where you are staying." He said. _

"_Whatever you fucking asswhole. Have a good, screwed up life because you're a worthless bastard." I said as I hung up the phone feeling good but at the same time scared._

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. I hesitantly walked to it and saw Nick's car in the driveway. I smiled opening the door._

"_Hey N-" I stopped noticing something was wrong._

_He glared at me as he started talking in a calm angry voice. "You thought I wasn't going to find out?" he said._

"_What?" I said confused. _

"_I told you why Ryan is a bad guy and when I said stay away from him I thought we were clear." He said._

_I opened my mouth to speak but Nick cut me off. "I don't care if he asked you because he wanted to get a good grade because I known him longer and I know that's a bunch of bullshit. He first starts by convincing you to be friends and soon you're always hanging out and then boom you fall for him only to have him drop you like a fly after you have sex."_

"_Nick nothing happened I swear. I will never hurt you like that. I promise." I said._

"_Yeah I heard those two last words before and I was let down. I can't be with you if you lie to me and go behind my back." He said as turned to leave. _

"_Nick please we can't break up! I need you. I love you." I pleaded as tears streamed down my face like crazy. _

_He didn't answer but instead looked at me. He turned to his car door and he opened it. I ran grabbing his arm. "Nick! Please don't do this! Don't leave me! Please" I said my voice cracking as I started crying hysterically. _

"_Sorry" he said getting into his car and starting the engine. Rain started falling from the sky. "Nick!" I cried falling onto the ground. I saw him pull away as he left. "No!" I cried as rain started falling harder. I came in soaking wet. I quickly changed into sweats and a shirt. I went to the couch as I started crying again. I cried myself to sleep. _

_The door opened again and I woke up. "Hey honey" my mom said coming to my side. I opened my eyes. "Oh honey you like hell" she said. I tried to smile but failed. I saw someone standing behind her. It was a man who was kind of good-looking. He had light brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a plain white v neck shirt and pants. _

"_Who's this?" I asked._

"_Oh Miley this John." She said taking the man's hand. "He's my boyfriend" she said beaming. _

_I nodded. My mother sensed something was wrong. "Honey what is it?"_

"_Nick broke up with me" I said quietly _

"_It's ok everything happens for a reason" she said rubbing my back soothingly. My mom looked at John who went to another room knowing we needed to be alone._

"_I messed up Mom. I love him." I said._

_She nodded as I cried into her shoulder._

"_Dad called today" I said_

"_What did he say" she asked._

"_He's sorry and he wants to be in our lives again. I said he's an asswhole who ruined our lives so he could forget it." I said._

_My mother smiled. "That's my girl."_

"_Mom I'm scared he said he was going to find us. What if he hurts us?" I said._

_My mother for once in her life didn't have an answer to that._


	9. Ahhh! Writer's Block!

___**Author's Note! Read it please!**_

_**Ok so I'm guessing you guys have already noticed I haven't uploaded in what two weeks? Say what!**_

_**I'm so sorry. I'm experiencing writer's block and don't how to continue my story. If you guys have any ideas don't be afraid to write a review and tell me.**_

_**Also you guys can email me at: **_

_**Please I'd love to hear what you guys have to say so I can continue my story!**_

_**I was planning on uploading a short two shot story but I'm going to a football game tonight and then I'm going to a party afterwards and this weekend I'm really busy. **_

_**I'm really sorry and I wanted to write this to explain.**_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Christina:)**_


	10. The Curse Has Been Lifted

_**Yay! I'm back baby! I finally got over my writer's block new stories and chapters coming out this week!**_

_**You can thank my boring Algebra teacher for teaching such a boring class today and sitting me in the back so I can write my stories back there.**_

_**I have my rough drafts waiting to be typed up and put on **_

_**And yes you did read correctly not only will new chapters to my stories be uploaded but new stories too!**_

_**Some stories might be short a couple chapters long that's it but some won't!**_

_**I'm really excited that I finally was able to write again because I've been so depressed that I have nothing to write.**_

_**Another person you can thank is my English teacher for giving me this writing assignment that has inspired me to upload!**_

_**So to celebrate this many stories will be uploaded! **_

_**OMG I think I keep rambling on**_

_**I'm gonna shut up now.**_

_**See my profile for more announcements**___

_**XOXO**_

_**Christina the brainstormer ;)**_

_**Aka DreamerGuurrl**_


	11. Chapter 8 The Last Chapter

**I'm sooo sorry! Life has been definitely crazy! Also lately I've been really busy with school, friends, family, and I do a few things after school so my schedule is crazy booked! Please forgive me! Love ya :) **

**Reviews please!**

**The Rose Chapter Eight**

A month has passed and I do my best to avoid Nick. I couldn't handle seeing him in school as he moves on. My dad hasn't talked to me since that day that Nick and I broke up.

After my last class I rush to my car to get home. Luckily Justin called and said he didn't need a ride home so that meant I wouldn't have to put a fake smile on my face just to please him. Justin and I have gotten really close; he's like a little brother to me now.

When I got home I went to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I felt so ugly. I grabbed some scissors from the medicine cabinet and I scraped the blade against my wrist. I let the pain in my wrist relax me as I repeatedly kept cutting my skin.

When I was done I put the scissors back in its place and pulled down my sleeves to cover the new cuts as I headed to my room.

Little did I know would be waiting for me in my room…

I got startled as I saw the dark figure in my room hiding in my closet. The man slowly came out of hiding with an evil smirk playing on his lips. "Hey Miley" my father said.

"Dad?" I gasped. He nodded as he came closer to me. "What are you doing here?" I asked terrified.

"I told you I would find you" he said smirking. I gulped as I ran as quickly out of my room and rushing down the stairs. He followed right behind me as he grabbed my arm throwing me onto the ground.

"Where's your mother?" he yelled. I shook my head crying as he kicked me. "WHERE IS SHE!" he shouted again with more anger in his voice. "I don't know" I cried. That earned me glass being thrown to my head. "Stop please!" I cried out.

Over the next hour he kept beating me as I did not answer him where my mom was.

Then my mom walked through the door. I got scared for her.

Her expression went into shock as she saw my dad. "Michael what are you doing here?" my mom asked. "Hey Kate, I've been waiting for you" he said with an evil smirk.

"Oh god Miley! What did you do to her!" she yelled worried. "Don't worry you're next" he said coming after her. My mother screamed and a couple seconds later John came in through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" my dad roared.

"Get away from her" he growled as he blocked my dad from my mom.

My dad looked at John and then at my mother. He soon realized who he was. "So Kate is this your boyfriend?" he asked. My mother nodded terrified. "Leave now." John said narrowing his eyes.

My dad smirked "Now why would I do that?" he said coming over to me. He roughly forced me up and pulling out a long butcher knife to my throat.

"MILEY!" my mother screamed. John started coming close but my dad said "You come over here and I will slice open her neck"

I closed my eyes crying. "Mom!" I cried.

"Dad please don't do this" I cried.

"You two left me! This is revenge!" he yelled. "Look," John said with my mom clinging to his side, "Don't kill your daughter. The best thing to do right now is to leave right now before the police get here" John said.

My dad dropped the knife but still kept his arm around my throat.

"Good. Now let go of her" John said.

My dad narrowed his eyes but he didn't listen. John started coming closer slowly thinking it was safe since my dad had no weapon.

My dad had a grimly smile on his face as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket. My mother let out another scream.

"Now shut up! All of you!" my dad yelled. "I will kill every one of you and I'll burn your bodies and throw your remains in the ocean. No one will suspect me since by the time everyone starts searching I will be out of the country and I will return once everyone forgets you who you are" my dad said.

Just then police ran through the door, breaking it down. "Police! Put your weapon down and release the girl!" they ordered.

I closed my eyes waiting for the shot to my head. I heard a shot and I waited for the pain. Instead I felt my dad's arm fall off. I looked down to the ground to see my dad shot in the chest. I took a breath of relief as I ran into John who was the closet to me.

He held me and my mother as the police took my father away again except this time dead.

I felt so weak from all the beating my dad gave me and I fainted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor. I looked around and saw my mother next to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Oh honey you're in the hospital" she said.

"Dad's.."

"Dead; he's dead" my mother said. It wasn't a dream, it all happened. My mom stroked my forehead. "We're safe. You're father is gone. We can have normal lives now" she said.

I nodded my head "Finally I said."

"Excuse me, Miley?" the nurse said coming into the room.

"Yes" I said.

"You have a visitor. Would you like me to let them in?" she asked. "Sure" I said.

Then, a familiar person stepped into the room with a handful of roses. "Nick?" I said tears forming in my eyes. "Hey Miley" he weakly smiled.

"I'll let you two talk" my mom said getting out of the room. Nick walked over to the bed handing me the roses.

"Here I got these for you. How are you feeling?" he says as I take the flowers. "Crappy" I replied.

"I'm sorry Miley, for everything. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve what you've been through" Nick said.

I nodded. "Miley, I miss you. It's been hell without in my life" he said. I look into his eyes. "You do?" I ask. He nods. "Remember when you accidentally stayed at my house one night?" he asks. "Of course" I smile.

"Well I remember how I felt when I woke up and saw your face sleeping. You looked so peaceful. I realized that day I was totally in love with you and you were the one for me." He said.

I smiled. "That was amazing. I miss you too" I said.

"Miley?" he said.

"Mmm…" I said.

"I still love you and if you want to, I hope you'll say yes" he said as he got down one knee.

I gasped. "Miley Ray Cyrus I love you with all my heart and I hope you know that I made mistake by breaking up with you. I want you to be mine and I know you're the one for me. We talked about marriage and kids when we were together and I hope one day for you to be my wife and to have little Nicks and Mileys running around. You complete me and I will love you forever. Please be my girlfriend again" he said with a smile.

I grinned. "Yes. I love you so much Nick" I said.

He smiled as he cupped my face kissing my lips. The heart monitor went crazy and Nick pulled away chuckling. I blushed embarrassed. "Don't worry my heart is doing the same thing" he smiled.

"Don't ever leave me" I said. "I won't" he said crashing his lips back onto mine.

"Don't leave me" he said kissing down my neck. "Never" I said with a smile.

My life was good. I had Nick and my mom and I were safe.

Later my mom and John married and they had a baby boy named Ben. They moved out to a new house near Justin and Lucinda.

John was a great father to Ben and also a great step dad to me. He was like the father I never had. To him it didn't matter that he wasn't my biological dad because I was still considered a daughter to him.

As for Nick and I we are both attending the same college and are as happy as ever. We talked about getting married and having kids once we both have graduated and have jobs. I still totally love him and I can only imagine my future with him. He is my future and as long as we have each other that's all that matters.


	12. Thank you

_**Hey guys! Well as you know yesterday I put up the final chapter.**_

_**Don't worry I'll put up an epilogoue. I'm still deciding though what the epilogue is going to be though. **_

_**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews on this story! :) **_

_**I'm sorry that some of you were disappointed that Mandy wasn't in it. Sorry guys but this story was dream one night and when I was writing it Mandy didn't feel right to put in. Mainly because this story was about Miley's new life without her dad but then he comes back. **_

_**I feel like I kind of rushed this story though. **_

_**Sorry I only thought in the beginning this story would only be like 4 or 5 chapters at the most. **_

_**I'll have new stories coming out soon when I upload chapters for my other stories.**_

_**Thanks guys you were awesome! Make sure to check out my other stories: Finding A New You and I'm a Million Dollar Girl. Also check out my one shot on bullying called Being Bullied!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Keep on Reading!**_

_**Love,**_

_**DreamerGuurrl :)**_


	13. ATTENTION: MY WEBSITE

**Attention!:**

**Want to hear daily what's going on with my life and updates on my stories and when they will be coming out?**

**Now you can! **

**Just visit my website and register to become a member!**

**You'll get the inside scoop and behind the scenes of my life and me the girl who writes the stories**

**You'll even be able to preview and read my stories before I upload them to fanfiction!**

**Don't miss out on this chance to help me explore new ideas for my stories and be the first to read my stories days before they come out!**

**Also now you'll be able to send me messages!  
**

**It's easy as 1,2,3!**

**Visit my new website that I just created and experience the thrill and fun with me!**

**Remember that no inapproaite behavior is wanted on my site, so please be mature and make good decisions when signing up or you will be removed from the site!**

**Here's the link and I hope to see you there!**

**.com/apps/auth/login?why=pw&try=1&wp=1&next=**

**In case it didn't show up the link is also up on my profile!**


End file.
